I Thought I Loved You Then
by BeckyMechi
Summary: Just a little one shot with Jim and an OC character :3 Please enjoy and Review


_**Okay guys i'm back with another story is a one-shot that i got an idea for when listing to "Then" by Brad Paisley. This is just a little fluff moment between Jim Kirk and his wife(An OC character). Maybe someday i'll write a story on how they got together. I do not own Star Trek or it characters. I also do not own the song. even though its very awesome and sweet :3. Enjoy the story. pleases R&R**_

Jim Kirk awoke sharply to the alarm softly going off in the background. The sound of music hit his ears. His wife always tended to have it turned to a country. He blinked his eyes to adjust them to being awake. He turned to his side to face the alarm clock. _6:30 A.M. _Softly the music on the alarm changed and then the soft beats of a new song rang through the room of their quarters.

"_I remember trying not to stare_

_The night that I first met you_

_You had me memorized_

_And three weeks later_

_In the front porch light_

_Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet_

_I thought I loved you then_"

Jim felt the meaning of the song start to hit him. Him meeting his wife on the shuttle to head to the Academy. He had been nodding toward the cadet next to her and then he caught her out of the corner of her eye. Her red hair tied neatly back in a pony tail. Her green eyes meet his for a moment before turning away felt his heart picked up and he looked away with a smile and a slight blush. He learned her name later in his class. Katherine Green. he never was able to bring himself to talk to her. Instead he wrongly went out with the other girls,being a popular cocky guy at the Academy.

He had finally made his move on her on the transporter deck after he got back from damaging the drill enough over Vulcan to get Communications back online. She had accepted him and they shared a very passion filled kiss before they were interrupted by coming back with with the high Conical. When he was distracted,She had quietly left the room. When he turned back to see she was gone,he felt sadness quickly seep into his heart.

He didn't get to talk to her again till Before he had to beam to Nero's ship to save Captain Pike and save the Earth. He told her he loved her and she blushed and smiled. She had always loved him, from the day she first meet him. He bent down and kissed her again. He then pulled back and smiled, Saying that when he came back they would have a proper first day. She laughed and told him that she'll be waiting. He then kissed her again before heading back to be beamed.

"_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe_

_The way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than its ever been_

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_"

Jim came back to the present and softly sang to the chorus as it went by. He gently grasped his wife's hand in his, bringing it up to kiss her hand.

"_I remember taking you back_

_To right where I first met you_

_You were so surprised_

_There were people around_

_But I didn't care_

_I got down on one knee right there_

_And once again_

_I thought I loved you then_"

He continued to sing as another memory filled his head. He had brought her down to the garden on the Enterprise,where they had their first date. He had worked hard to be able to set up a table up for dinner. Flowers surrounding them, filling their noses with their sweet scents. Everything had gone perfect. Then a few years later, He brought her back to that place and asked her to marry him and she over excitedly accepted.

"_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe_

_The way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than its ever been_

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then_"

Jim touched his wife's face gently, stroking the side of her face. He felt her stir gently and burrow into him more.

"_I can just see you_

_With a baby on the way_

_I can just see you_

_When your hair is turning grey_

_What I can't see_

_Is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_"

Jim thought back on the moment when she had turned to him and told him they were going to parents. He was excited. Soon their son James had been born. They had decided to name him after him but instead of calling him Jim they were going to use James. He's life was complete and he couldn't of been happier. He's family grew again not two years later with the addition of their second son George.

He had been continuing to sing along with the song. The emotions flowing though him. He looked into his wife's face the moment she woke up. Her green eyes slightly confused.

"Jim whats going on..?" she asked before she heard him singing again.

"_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe_

_The way I feel about you girl_

_We'll look back someday_

_At this moment that we're in_

_And I'll look at you and say_

_And I thought I loved you then_"

Jim watched as him wife start to cry gentle tears. He had looked directly into her eyes as he sung to her, meaning every line that he sang. He felt her touch his face when he finished.

"Oh Jim," She managed to get out before she brought their lips together for a tender kiss. Both letting their feelings go into this kiss. Soon their broke for air.

"You are the best thing that ever happen to me," Jim said with a soft simile. "I love you so much and I wouldn't change this life for the world'

"I love you too Jim," She whispered before sharing another kiss with him.


End file.
